


With or Without Words, I can say that I love you

by Adeadlymusician



Series: Rare Pair Heaven [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Casually blurs the line between platonic and romantic, Flexible Time Period, Happy Birthday Ryuji!, M/M, Made up of drabbles, Purple Prose, Time period up to reader interperation, mild purple prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeadlymusician/pseuds/Adeadlymusician
Summary: Five Times Goro and Ryuji learn about one another without speaking to each other, and one time they don’t.





	With or Without Words, I can say that I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Ryuji! It's still July 3rd in my time zone so hush
> 
> Moreover, each section is written like a drabble, so they're short and to the point. POV is Third Person Omniscient since we technically only have two characters. The Theives are only mentioned briefly.
> 
> Edit 2018/19/07: Minor tense fixes. Added some details to improve characterization.

Goro was exhausted. Physically and emotionally. The Thieves were hell bent on discovering just how powerful he was with Loki. That determination lead to an extra grueling session in Mementos as they tied up any loose ends on the Phansite. Goro was forced to be on the front lines at all times, even when all the other members switched out after every new target. Goro knew what the others were doing: they were either tiring him out so lashing out wouldn’t be an issue, or they were genuinely curious to see how strong the Black Mask was. Goro didn’t know which option he prefered.

He sighed, taking his mask off. It fell into his lap unceremoniously.  It would be a while before Mona made it back to the first level, so the Thieves wouldn’t mind if he dozed off for a minute, right? He couldn’t fall asleep fully, though: the Mona bus wasn’t stable enough for that. Goro let his eyes flutter shut, the aches in his muscles letting themselves be known. He was going to have to stretch out later. He heard shuffling to his left. Sakamoto must be ready to nap, as well. Goro hoped that the blonde didn’t snore. The brunette was surprised when a hand intertwined with his own. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know that it was Sakamoto’s. Goro knew that he should be protesting and jerking his hand away, but he was too far gone to care. The grip was strong and warm. He felt himself lean to his left and hit his head against a broad shoulder before exhaustion claimed him.

 

* * *

 

Ryuji hadn’t even given him a say in this agreement. After the Phantom Thieves and himself had defeated Yaldaboath, Goro didn’t have any place to call home. With Shido (and Akira, the stupid, goddamn, selfish, uncaring-) in jail, Goro had no place to crash. Shido was paying for his apartment, his schooling, his everything, which left Goro homeless. He didn’t want to bother any of the Thieves: Ann couldn’t house him due to her parents, he wasn’t going to impose on Sakura-san nor Sakura-chan in any way, he was definitely not going to ask Okamura-san, Kitagawa-kun was a lost cause altogether, and Ryuji couldn’t afford to have another person to provide for, much less himself. But it seemed that the blonde had other ideas. Ryuji had forcibly dragged him away by the collar, all but throwing him inside the small apartment.

It seemed that the blonde had planned for this, had done this all for Goro: He had cleaned up his room and set a futon out for the brunette. There was a dresser for clothes as well as a desk for work. The room had been split in half and he could tell it was hard for Ryuji to give up the extra space. Furthermore, Goro didn’t spy any extra rooms for guests. He furiously denied it when Ryuji’s mom asked if he had been crying.

 

* * *

 

An overexcited puppy, really. Goro didn't know why he allowed Ryuji to drag him into early morning runs before the sun came up, but he did. Ryuji had been doing this for months. Goro knew that Ryuji liked to be alone when running: it helped him clear his thoughts. If Ryuji wanted space in the morning, Goro had no problem with finding something to do. He could visit the stupid-insufferable-selfless-forgiving-piece-of-attic-garbage that was Akira, he could sleep in and help Ryuji's mother, or he could volunteer somewhere. Ryuji didn't need to drag Goro out to sweat and listen to him groan about the physical exertion.

Ryuji pushed his shoulders gently, snapping Goro out of his reverie. The brunette took a deep breath and pushed himself to catch up with the faux blonde. Thankfully, the blonde slowed his pace down so that they were jogging rather than running. After a few more minutes of winding through trials, they duo found themselves in a clearing. Ryuji walked over to a bench and promptly fell down, breathing heavily. Goro joined him, his eyes falling on the early morning sky. The sun wasn't up yet, but he couldn't deny the warm feeling that dwelled within his very being. Goro had not experienced these feelings in such a long time. They felt … comforting, enveloping. Like _Home_.

 

* * *

 

It was…. interesting when they finally got together. Apparently, they were both pining over each other badly, much to the chagrin of the other Thieves. Ann had just smirked at them and whispered “Finally.” Makoto and Futaba, still a bit wary, merely rolled their eyes before threatening to castrate Goro if he tried anything. Mona had moaned about the “lovey-dovey” eyes they were giving each other. Haru gave a small yet genuine smile and wished them luck, a move that Goro didn't expect nor believed he deserved. Yusuke asked them to be his muse, and Akira merely wished them luck.

Goro wasn't sure how to feel about Ryuji and himself being together. It was a long journey to having a healthy mind (and body, if he was being honest. Carbohydrates were not the solution to everything). And it was an even longer one to gain back the trust of the Thieves. But as Ryuji shoved him into the ocean, his laugh warm with affection, Goro pushed aside his anxiety and allowed himself to _feel_. When Goro caught Ryuji's gaze, he gave a wide smile and felt his stomach flutter at the hug he was wrapped in.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hun, can I talk with you for a moment?” Ryuji’s mom asked one night. Goro looked up, spotting Ryuji’s panicked face.

“Ma! You better not tell ‘m anything!” The blonde complained. His mom only smiled innocently.

“Tell him what? About your secret collection of-”

“MA!” The blonde exclaimed loudly. Goro chuckled at the banter. Ryuji threw him a sympathetic glance and smiled reassuringly. Goro returned the smile and got up, walking over to where she was standing. She stared at him for a moment, contemplating, before asking him a question.

“You aren’t going to hurt him, right?” She asked, her eyes strangely guarded. Goro was taken aback by the sudden hostility.

“Of course not. Have I done something wrong?” Goro asked, slightly nervous at the insinuation.

“I... know everything. Ryuji told me,” She said, staring at him. Goro froze, suddenly feeling cornered. Although he should feel betrayed, he knew how important Ryuji's mother was to his boyfriend. His mother was, is perceptive and smart: she had discovered that he was a Phantom Thief early on.  (It's not like Ryuji would have been able to keep his identity a secret, either).

“I can leave, if you want,” Goro whispered after a moment, looking down. While he didn't want to leave, not when he was actually happy, when his life had a _purpose_ , he didn't want to force Ryuji to choose between his mother and (when it came down to it) a stranger. A murderer. It wasn't fair to make the other choose. And although it would hurt, Goro would allow Ryuji to let him go.

“No. You've proven yourself many times over. I just want your word that you won’t harm him. He’s the love of my life; I can’t bear to lose him,” She said, her voice soft. While her reassurance calmed his anxiety somewhat, he was still nervous. Intimidated. Goro gathered his courage and looked up at her.

“I won’t. I can’t,” He admitted truthfully. Ryuji’s mom nodded.

“That’s good. That boy is in far too deep,” She said, shaking her head. Goro raised an eyebrow. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

“Yes,” She said, as if reading his mind, moving over to hug him. “Now run along.”

After the embrace, Goro walked back into the room, Ryuji’s mom trailing him. Ryuji looked up at him expectantly. Goro gave a shy smile. Ryuji lit up and grinned.

 

* * *

Plus One

“Is that why you wanted me to stay at your house? Because you wanted me to meet your mother?” Goro asked one day as the two laid next to each other on the bed. The mid-afternoon light shone inside the small bedroom, illuminating the entire room.

“Huh?”

“Because you liked me. And you wanted her approval.” Goro pressed, craning his head to look Ryuji straight in the eyes. Ryuji shrugged, unable to keep a shy smile from forming. Goro grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“Do you got a problem with that?” Ryuji asked curiously. Goro shook his head.

“Not at all. She’s important to you. It’s only natural that you would want her approval,” Goro replied, the burning statement left unsaid. He didn’t like to admit it, but Goro had wanted his bastard of a father’s attention once upon a time.

“She’s your mom too, ya know,” Ryuji said, breaking the silence. “She’s pretty much adopted us all.”

“Is that so?” Goro questioned, unsure of what to do with this information. How could she want him to be apart of her family, especially since she knew what he had done? Ryuji flicked him on the nose.

“Oww!” Goro murmured, rubbing the spot. “What was that for?”

“You’re thinkin too much. Relax, man,” Ryuji chided, grinning. “Don’t overthink things.”

“It’s hard not to,” Goro admitted. Ryuji nodded.

“I know. But try, alright?”

“Alright…” Goro trailed off, looking down. It would be a long time before he was ready to leave the past completely behind - his PTSD and various other problems were evidence of that - but he knew that, with Ryuji's love and support, he could move on and live his life to the absolute fullest. Goro smirked slightly at the small weight in his pocket. It was only a matter of time now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto: If you hurt him, your balls will be put on display at Leblanc.
> 
> Futaba: Ooohh! Let me get the left one!
> 
> Akira: Futaba no.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: The time period is intentionally vague. I value freedom of interperation in my stories, so I write some of my stories with that in mind. That said, Akechi could have spent 5, 10, 15 years in jail or none at all. It's all up to you, the reader, and what you view as realistic.
> 
> Also Note: In this AU, Ryuji lets Goro in his home because he's extremely selfless and kind-hearted. Ryuji (nor his mother) excuse his actions and brush them off like they're nothing, but they're willing to extend a hand (or two) so Goro can get back on his feet and repair the damage that he caused. 
> 
> Also Note: Feel free to drop constructive criticism or just a regular ol' comment. I'm a nice bean. However, if you're going to cuss me out and act childish, don't even bother (unless you want me to add your review to my "Wall of Things to Laugh at". Then by all means, go ahead).


End file.
